My Harem Academia
by ActandRead
Summary: All Might died along with his old master way before than he needed to. Deku gets given the quirk a different way and after a painful 10 years Deku is ready for the real world. This is an AU if you don't like this then you don't have to read the story. The AU is that one for all users can have multiple quirks. WARNING I like writing what I like and it may be shit but please let me:)
1. Training vs One For All

So this is the story I will publish along side FNIA World... thats right My Harem Academia. So this is a harem fanfic so what its probably going to be a threeway between Deku, Todoroki and Bakugo and to that I SAY NO AND FUCK YOU FOR THINKING THAT! Sorry I got a bit out of hand there. So this time Deku aquired the quirk of One For All through a different method than eating All Mights hair and that is every ones favourite method of torture and that is surgery. In this Gran Torino trained Midoriya from a young age and you can read the rest.

I hope you enjoy My Harem Academia, Plus Ultra!

Chapter 1: A Gran change of lifestyle

"Your son has no quirk." The doctor said to a young Midoriya and his mother.

"Oh god why is there anything we can do he really wants to be a pro hero." Midoriya's mother teared.

"Well we have the DNA of a strong hero before he died and that may transplant his quirk. The mans bame is Toshinori and he has a quirk called One for all and whilst your son will get a quirk there is a certain condition..." He got cut off by the slamming of a door.

"Are you trying to give Toshinori's quirk away again!" A man who looked in his 50's exclaimed slamming his way in.

"We were mearly suggesting it Gran Torino." The doctor shivered.

"Whatever lets see the guy-" Gran Torino got cut off by the two family members.

"One for all cannot be given to a female." He said as the doctor sighed.

"The other one."

"The kid huh, kid tell me your name." Gran Torino said approaching the four year old Deku.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" Midoriya exclaimed scared of being attacked by Gran Torino.

"Well what would you do if you got great power but would have to sacrifice time with your mother over there?" Gran Torino asked forgetting the kid was 4 years old.

"I would do it so I can protect my mother from far away!" the soon to be Deku said with conviction after thinking for a couple minutes.

"kid the world isn't like that where things can be solved indirectly."

"I know but I can still try because thats what a hero is!" Deku smiled.

' _He is just like you Toshinori, I found him'_

"Well kid I'm sold Doctor give him the DNA." Gran Torino said walking out smiling as the mother embraced her son.

"Miss Midoriya this will be a simple procedure by having an incision right here we can import the DNA of Toshinori into your son. It will leave a little scar on his neck which is the area the incision will happen any questions?" The doctor asked as Deku's mother as she shook her head.

"Lets begin..." The doctor said as Midoriya lost consciousness.

He woke up to see Gran Torino looking over young Midoriya. "Welcome back to us Midoriya, you now have a quirk."

One for All

A power, speed and defence booster which can create tornadoes just by using half of the power.

"But now its time we go, your training awaits."Gran Torino said dragging Midoriya out of the window, using his quirk to fly off into the distance.

"Alright kid due to your size your training is going to start off light. 100 push ups in 20 Minutes and if you fail I will leave you in the woods alone for the night." Gran Torino ordered as Midoriya hurriedly got into the push up stance and started by doing 1 push up every 10 seconds which got Gran Torino angry.

"Hurry up boy and that stance of yours is crap! Thats it you only have 10 minutes now." The old man said as Midoriya hurried up doing a push up every five seconds impressing the old man who didnt show it.

This training went on for five years each time improving in difficulty. It was the start of the training and Gran Torino now looked around 60 spoke up.

"Midoriya you have 100 minutes to do 1 million push ups understand?"

At this point Deku was 10 and could do around 100 push ups a minute. He was taller than Gran Torino now but just barely.

"Got it!" Midoriya said as he started doing the push ups as Gran Torino watched over.

As Deku entered his ten thousandth push up after þ minutes as Gran Torino saw the lightning in his hands as he recognized the quirk of one for all which Gran Torino hadn't even tought him yet.

"Midoriya stop!" Gran Torino ordered as Midoriya jumped to his feet.

"Whats up Gran Torino?" Midoriya asked.

"What did you do just now?"

"I wasn't doing anything but can I go back to training so I can learn my quirk?" Midoriya asked as Gran Torino nodded in approval.

 _'He is now subconsciously using One For All, its time to get him out there'_

After the workout Midoriya approached Gran Torino and respectfully bowed. "Midoriya sit down we need to talk." The old man said.

"About what?"

"Toshinori was a well known hero."

"Yeah you told me master."

"His hero name was All Might,"

"ALL MIGHT!" Midoriya screamed.

"Quiet! Yes he was All Might but he died along with his predecessor whilst fighting and enemy but to keep the quirk not dead we needed to find someone to take the quirk and you were the guy we chose. Now your quirk is like an egg or a fish pastry in a microwave, you need to hold the power in to master it normally but you have already learnt how to do this, probably from having years with the quirk inside of you so now we are going to start using the Quirk and the first step is fighting villains." Gran Torino chuckled as Midoriya shivered.

"I know you have faith in me but you do remember in 10 right?" Midoriya asked.

"I know that but the best way to get experience is in life and death situations so pack your bag kid we will be patrolling at night."

It was late night in the countryside and the duo made thier way to an outskirt of a town when an explosion occurred. "Quick Midoriya lets go!" Gran Torino explained as they ran over.

"You focus on getting people out of here and I will find who did this got it?"

"But Gran Torino-"

"I said stop it you useless kid!" He screamed entering the chaos eith Midoriya close behind.

Midoriya had just saved five people from the fire when he saved two people one man and one woman. "Please help our daughter!" The mother cried not seing clearly who saved them.

"Whats her name?" Midoriya asked.

"Ochako Uraraka!" The dad said as Midoriya ran into the town to see a girl sitting in a ring of fire crying.

"Ochako!" Midoriya screamed assuming this was ochako but he stopped when he saw the flames grow higher.

"Wait One for All..." Midoriya gasped

"DETROIT SMASH!" He shouted as he flicked his finher and all the fire in the village disappated and Izuku ran over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked as he picked her up in a piggy back.

"W-W-Who are you?" Ochako asked coughing and stuttering.

"I'm just your usual kid who sticks his nose into other peoples business." Izuku chuckled as he ran to the outskirts of the village and reunited the family when another explosion happened as Midoriya rushed over in fear for Gran Torino.

He got there to see Gran Torino grabbed by the neck as he got slammed into the ground making the old man cpugh up more blood than what was on his face. Izuku felt something new inside his body and it was boiling hot and ready to burst out.

"You will pay... TEXAS SMASH!" Midoriya charged as the Villain got punched by the powered up fist and got sent flying into a building and popped back out.

"You maggot I was having fun over there." the villain growled. "You will regret the day you messed with Texas Chainsaw!" He said charging Midoriya who side stepped away and elbowed the villain in the stomach and kneed the chest causing Texas Chainsaw to kneel over as he got kicked into the air by a kick tk the face and with a jump the two were on the same level.

"Never try this again or you will be SMASHED!" Izuku smashed Texas into the floor creating a crater that barely missed Gran Torino who instantly got attention from Izuku.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku cried running to the senior.

"Izuku I'm *cough* not going to make it, please when the time comes pass on One For All for all of humanity." Gran Torino coughed.

"No you are going to live, Please don't leave me!" Midoriya cried as Gran Torino touched Midoriyas face with his last ounces of strength.

"I've just givem you my quirk, use it wisely my friend." Gran Torino said as his heart stopped beating and his soul was layed to rest...

Five Years Later...

Midoriya stood in front of his home after finishing his training all alone. He was tempted to just run away from it all but he knew better so he knocked and was greeted by his mother who had grown shorter andore chubby. "Izuku?" his mother teared as Izuku hugged his mother.

"Its been a while hasn't it." Midoriya smiled as he stepped back into his old life...

That was it for this chapter of My Harem academia I hope you enjoy and yes I know I just killed of not only All Might but Gran Torino however it was necessary for Deku's character to grow so I hope you enjoyed and I will write to you later

-ActandRead/Taylor


	2. Bakugo VS One For All

Hey guys I know I've already published the chapters for the week but I would like to reply to my reviews:

Johnny Spectre - I can see why you can think that and I appreciate the criticism and the way I justify it is that it sets up the story and he needed self motivation so I can set him up how I want to.

guest - I didn't know that and I will give an explanation when I can... tome to retcon this.

MIKE - Thank you for thinking that.

guest - I do hope that I do surpass 20 ish chapt ers and thank you

guest - Wow thanks for the compliment for the story

oh damn its jerry - funnily enough that word was used alot in all my reviews.

AndiDuel - I am not planning on rushing the romance and I am planning on getting a beta reader for my grammatical errors.

Thanks for the reviews and lets get this chapter underway.

Deku

Midoriya woke up the morning after returning to his mothers house. His room was covered in All Might merchandise Izuku collected when he was a kid with a dream of meeting All Might and in a way All Mights legacy lived within him. Izuku smoled as his mother entered the room.

"Morning Izuku you have a guest." She told Izuku as Bakugou Katsuki entered the room.

"Nice to know your back Deku." Bakugou smiled as Izuku's mother exited the room.

"So Bakugou how are you?" Izuku asked glad he was talking to his old friend again.

"I'm good but I wanna know about your quirk, Wanna spar?" Bakugou grinned as Izuku nodded.

"How about I take us to one of my training grounds I had over the years." Izuku said as the duo left the room.

"Mom we're going out now!" Izuku said as the two left for the nearby woods.

The duo reached the camp as Izuku put up his fists. "Lets do this." Izuku smirkes as lightning syrrounded his body as his muscles pulsed.

"I like this new you Deku!" Bakugou shouted as his fist charged at Deku who caughted the fist and used one for all on his legs to jump up and so an upwards kick."Brooklyn smash!" Izuku shouted as Bakugou caught but didn't see the wind that Deku created by flicking his fingers.

"Argh!" Bakugo grunted as he got pushed back by the wind.

"That was a nice catch Bakugou but you didn't see my every attack." Izuku said as he charged at Bakugou.

"STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Bakugou raged charging back at Midoriya who simply side stepped and elbowed Bakugou's back.

"Nice match Bakugou." Deku said helping his friend up.

"You really have grown."

"I mean I did survive on my own for 5 years fending for myself."

"So are you coming back to school?" Bakugou said as the two walked out the forest.

"Yep and im guessing you scare the hell out of everyone still." Deku laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Bakugou smiled.

"Well the duo are back in action." the two laughed as they walked back to Deku's place.

It was Deku's first day back at school and the day after his and Bakugou's duel. He got in the uniform and smiled that he could go back to normal now. "Izuku, Bakugou is here to take you to school." Izuku's mother smiled as she walked in the room.

"Gran Torino would be proud of who you've become as well as Toshinori." Deku told his mother all about his five years with Gran Torino and when he did his mother was so scared.

"I know he would, I just wish I helped him back then. Also after what happened with Yu I don't want to relieve the pain again. Any way Im going now!" Deku wiped off his tear thinking about Gran Torino and rushing for the door "Lets go Bakugou."

On the way to school they saw a super villain attacking. "Bakugou lets go!" Midoriya smiled seeing familiar faces from his training alone.

"You and your heroes." Bakugou smiled.

The two got to the front to see familiar faces like Kamui Woods and Mt Lady.

"Hey Kamui, Yu!" Midoriya called as Mt lady noticed Deku and rushed over to him.

"Hey Deku!" She smiled approachig waving.

"Dude you know her?"Bakugou asked confused.

"Yeah from last month actually." He smiled as the 18 year old approached the two.

"I never expected you to be here of all places." Mt lay said.

"Yeah well my family leave here Yu so what can YU do." Deku chuckled.

"That was in terrible taste." Yu said with a dry chuckle.

"So how do you know her?" Bakugou asked.

"Well its a long story..."

One month ago

Deku had been sitting in the forest when he heard a scream from the distance that sounded like it was feminine like. Deku got up and used his quirk to jump into the trouble to see a 17 year old lying on the ground unconscious. Deku landed and woke her up with a quick push "Mother!" She shouted as she saw Deku standing over her.

"You're up now care tp explain your location?" Deku questioned as the girl stood up and dusted herself.

"You have no right to order m-" She got cut off by a pain in her leg to see a big cut.

"Sit down, we need to use the medical sap from the woods." Midoriya said pulling out the sap that healed the cut.

"Now where did you run from?" Deku asked.

"Someone attacked my village, killed the men and used the females for sex slaves, I managed to escape but was heavily injured in the leg." she cried as Deku stood up.

"Do you have a Quirk?" Deku said shaking from anger.

"Yes I can change my size willingly."

"Then make yourself small, what is the mans name?"

"His name is Tsog Vive."

"Well it's time we get your village back umm whats your name again?"

"Yu Takeyama." She said.

"Well Yu its time we fight for your village now go small enough to fit in my hand." He ordered and as she did he put her on his open palm and jumped into the sky to see the village in the distance as he landed on his feet in front of the villain.

"So your Tsog huh? Well I'm sorry but I'm here to cancel your little operation." Midoriya said as he sent an air blast in Tsog's stomach causing the villain to get sent through his make shift wooden throne.

"Yu go release the prisoners, I'll deal with him." Midoriya whispered as the mini Yu went to the prison cells.

"Look at you, a kid throwing his life away but the bright side is its going to be fast and painless." Tsog said as Midoriya's feet got held by a pair of hands from the ground.

"What?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Its my quirk, revival."

Revival: He can revive any human for an hour before they decompose.

"and that's not all kid I have seen the person most important to you and here he is!" Tsog exclaimed as a small figure came out of the ground.

"No it can't be?" Deku said seeing Gran Torino in front of him.

"Now Gran Torino let the kid join us by killing him!" Tsog ordered as Gran Torino activated his quirk and headbutted Midoriya.

"Argh!" Midoriya grunted as he used the quirk Gran Torino gave him to escape his old master. Midoriya used One For All to propell him even further creating turbulance for Gran Torino's zombie. Understanding that he had to defeat Gran Torino to help Yu. He turned around and smashed the old man as he flew back down to Tsog.

"That isn't Gran Torino, you will die TSOG YOU HEAR ME!" Midoriya raged as he went and charged Tsog but got cut off by a yellow cape using old man.

"Midoriya no talk just smashes for now got it!" Gran Torino ordered as Midoriya smiled and jumped into action with his old master. Gran Torino headbutted Tsogs chest whilst Midoriya smashed Tsogs heas which made him fly upwards with the two behind the revival user and they both held out a punch and "SMASH!" The two said and whilst Gran Torino didn't have the quirk he still had the power. The two fell to the ground and both landed on thier feet gracefully.

"So where do we sta-" Gran Torino got cut off by Midoriya holding him in a tight hug.

"I missed you Gran Torino!" Midoriya cried as the old man patted his back.

"Midoriya I am going to go back soon but you need to know 2 things, first me, Toshinori and all your predecessors are watching over you and were very proud but when I go dont go into a depressed state, look cheerfully into the next day and smile like All Might used to to." Gran Torino said as he started vanishing. "You were always my son to me kid, don't let yourself die too quick." Gran Torino chuckled as he vanished completely and Midoriya's tears streamed down his face as police sirens started getting closer.

"When the police questioned me and I told the truth i got given the title of pro hero, got given 10 million yen for catching Tsog and I became the mysterious hero One for All." Midoriya ended with Yu nodding along.

"Wait so the new upcoming hero One for All is you Deku?"

"Essentially, I mean I had done a few odd jobs and created a legacy and when they named me One For All I thought it was time for me to return home and would you know it here we are today." Deku said as Yu tapped Izuku's shoulder.

"Which by the way you never told me so when you said 'We'll keep in touch' I thought you meant I would have to look around every woodlands to see you." Yu complained as Deku looked at the public clock to see the time.

"Well at least you came over to say hi unlike Kamui but me and Bakugou have to get to school, if you want to keep in contact just stay around here and you'll see me eventually." Deku finished walking towards the direction the school was in with Bakugou walking behind thinking to himself what else Deku got into whilst alone...

'Maybe he had to kill someone?'

'Maybe he fought someone with a really strong quirk and was forced to use everything he had?'

'Maybe he had a female fan club that all were obsessed over him?"

These were some of the many thoughts Bakugou had and he would get answers one way or another.

The classroom was busy as always with people talking about the villain attack and the new heroes One for All and Mt Lady. "Did you hear that mt lady waa the one who defeated the villain earlier?" One student said as Bakugou listened in and growled.

"Yeah I did, I heard she stole the defeat from Kamui Woods." Another student said as Bakuogu growled longer.

"Alright class settle down we have a new student with us today," The teacher started as the students all talked to themselves about what quirk they might have "You can come in now." The teacher finished talking over the students as Deku walked in.

"Hi everyone my name is Deku and unlike most of you I'm quirkless." Deku said as the class all looked at Bakugou who noticed this right away.

"What are you all looking at?" Bakugou growled as everyone hurriedly looked away and back to Deku.

"You know the rules everyone *cough*Bakugou*cough*-" Bakugou interrupted.

"Again!"

"You can't bully him or you have to go on community service for a week." The teacher said as the class made remarks like 'Bakugou is so screwed'

'I know right?'

'but still he is quirkless right?'

"Alright class settle down, Deku unfortunately for you we only have one spot left and that is next to Bakugou." The teacher said apologetically.

"Thats alright." Deku said as he walked towards his seat and stopped in front of his frieds desk.

"Poor me." Drku chuckled as the two child hood best friends fist pumped and the class all shouted one word. "NANIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!"

After class Deku and Bakugou walked out the room "Still why did you say you were quirkless?" Bakugou asked.

"Because if I said one of my quirks then someone might of put two and two together and find me out and I dont specifically want to be known. I mean I'm not the mysterious hero for nothing you know?"

"Ha true but I think they were more surprised with ou fist pump." Bakugou laughed.

"I know right? The quirkless befriending the most juvenile stident in all of Japan?" Deku laughed as Bakugou lightly punched Deku's shoulder and the two laughed.

"Anyway isn't your home that way?" Bakugou pointed as Deku nodded.

"Yep and isnt yours that way?" Deku asked as Bakugou started walking away and shouted "Its good to have you back." Towards the 'quirkless student' as Deku walked on top of a sewer which had a certain slime monster approaching.

 _'I can feel danger approaching'_ Deku thought, all his time fighting ever since he was 10 he could smell harmful thoughts and blood lust from a mile away so he stood with his back leaning on a wall of the tunnel he was in as a Green slime villaib came out of the sewer "Your body now belongs to me!"

Hey guys that is the end of the second chapter. Now if you want another chapter within 5 days I need 10 new followers and if I dont get this amount I wont publish a new chapter until after I publish the next FNIA chapter but I hope you enjoyed and adios.

Written on 30/08/2017


	3. Socialising vs One For All

Hey guys welcome back to My Harem Academia and before I start I want to thank the close to 2.5K reads I have on this story but before we start the chapter lets start with replying to reviews.

FicMaster1o6: I can see Gran Torino setting Deku impossible targets for his training and Toshinori was put in the hospital that day and the amount of times the doctor offered that would've been a lot as he didn't want to keep a body in the hospital which would be clogging up room to patients that they could save. I have a Beta Reader now so the spelling mistakes should get fixed. The mental exam was run by Gran Torino who would've been used to lying and I am trying to introduce Deku's past with one girl at a time just so it is at a constant pace.

OhDamn. Itsme: your wish is granted

Shadow Joestar: yep and don't worry there will be challenges to much for Deku in the future so get hyped.

Jss2141: Well depending if I do the entrance exam this chapter will decide if you find out or not.

That commenter: lol true

New one: as I said before I need to retcon that as I didn't know that fact.

Those were the reviews and if I didn't type yours then I will message you and talk about your review. Thanks for all the support and lets smash into the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: journalists vs One For All

"Sorry kid but your body belongs to me!" The slime villain shouted as he tried bellyflopping on Deku who used Jet to kick away and create an air wave which cutpart of the slime apart which easily got regenerated. Deku used One for All to smash the villain who separated into tiny pieces as Deku got out his water bottle and put the pieces into the bottle and sealed the lid lightly as a voice was heard. "Oh my God that was awesome!" A female voice exclaimed and as Deku looked he saw a unique girl his age. She had pink skin and yellowish horns in their fluffy pink hair. Her eyes were yellow but around the irises was all black, a sweat dropped from her face seeing Deku look her over and as the sweat hit the floor the floor disappated.

"An acid quirk huh, ok what did you see?" Deku sighed knowing where this was going, she would say 'all of it, how did you do that, what is your quirk, how long did I take you to become so strong?'

"all of it, how did you do that, what is your quirk, how long did I take you to become so strong?" The girl asked as Deku sighed.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the police station to hand this in." Deku said as he used Jet to jet out of there when he felt extra weight clutching on the sides of his trousers.

"Ppppppppplllleeeeease ssssstsop!" The pink girl said as her lips were expanding from the consant air getting hit in her face so Deku landed on a nearby roof.

"Who do you think you are endangering yourself like that!" Deku scolded as the pink haired girl got up from when Deku chucked her on the floor in anger.

"I am-" the girl got cut off by Deku.

"I don't care, look you can as one question before I leave deal?" Deku sighed.

"How did you learn to do that?" The girl said as Deku started preparing Jet.

"My master taught me so now I go." Deku said as he flew away.

"But wait who're you?" The girl shouted after him.

"I'm sorry but you use your one question." Deku called back as he realised the emptiness in his pocket "Oh no." Deku realised as he Jetted forward.

Bakugou was walking with two of his classmates when a water bottle got dropped from the sky. "Hey Bakugou isn't that the quirklesses bottle?" His friend asked.

"This is definitely Deku's." Bakugou said picking the bottle up "it's heavy what's inside?" Akugou asked as he opened the lid and got attacked by the slime inside the bottle.

"That kid will pay for this!" The slime said as Bakugou stumbled into a one-way street as fire got spread thanks to Bakugous explosions trying to get the slim off him as pro heroes got to the scene.

Deku was jetting around when he saw Mt Lady grow so he approached her. "Yu have you seen a slime anywhere?" Deku asked as Yu looked at Deku.

"He is right there Deku." Yu pointed as Deku looked so see the terror that was unfolding.

"Yu shrink down so you can fit!" Midoriya ordered.

"I already would've but look closer," Yu said lightly which made Deku worried for what was down there as as he looked he saw something horrible.

The surrounding buildings were on fire and the pro's could not do anything about it. Kamui was weak thanks to fire being involved, was weak due to physical attacks being in vain, Yu would cause major damage if she shrunk herself down and the hostage-

Was Bakugou

This hit Midoriya like a sack of bricks and he suddenly realized why Yu was like this, she could stomp on the villain however Bakugou would be killed,

"Let him deal with it, I have a good feeling about this." Midoriya said cryptically after he spots a pink skinned person.

"Its my fault? I have to help!" A specific Pink skinned girl said as she rushed forward past the heroes.

"Hey get back here!" Countless heroes scolded as Midoriya watched the scene unfold with anger plastered on his face as he jumped off Yu's shoulder.

"Why are you?" Bakugou asked but got once again covered by the slime villain.

"Because she has a right to right her wrongs!" A familiar voice shouted as the male used a quirk to create a mini hurricane to keep outsiders out.

"N-No Its you!" The villain quivered giving Bakugou a way of escaping "Stay away I don't want to go back in the bottle!" The villain cried as Midoriya got into his fighting position which was one leg before the other and bent legs.

"Don't worry I'm not making the same mistake twice instead you will not have my mercy! Detroit Smash!" Deku smashed and straight after he used jet to jet away.

"Geez Midoriya its just like you to pull of a stunt like that." Yu giggled as she finally shrunk down and as she did she could've sworn she heard Deku's voice.  
"'You should've done that sooner!'

"Mt. Lady have you thought about our proposal?" A man in black asked Yu

"You're from..."

Mina Ashido was a far from normal girl, besides her looks she had a natural ability to get into trouble and most of the time it was due to her quirk which lets her spit acid and only acid. On this day she met a legendary warrior and she couldn't be happier, wait maybe if she didn't get scolded as much as she did. She was walking towards the train station when she heard a voice. "I may've given you shit before but what you did back there-" The voice sighed in disbelief of what he was about to do "Was so cool" He said this last part mockingly and as Ashido turned around One For All was right there!

"Hey Mr. One For All!"Ashido waved as Midoriya paused.

"How do you know thats me?" Midoriya said seemingly calm.

"Didn't you hear a few years back they released public knowledge on All Might and his quirk was One For All, so I put 2 and 2 together and assumed that you had the same quirk due to saying the same catchphrase." Ashido smiled as this hit Midoriya right in his core.

"Do you know who released this as public knowledge?"

"A villain that is still on the loose by the name of Oracle, he has a quirk 'Memory Decay' all he has to do is see it once and he can repeat that details, normally he targets big video game companies however that one time he found out about the old man that was One For All, he didn't release the name though." This made Midoriya pissed.

"Do you know where he is located?" Midoriya growled.

"His typing patters suggest he is from Britain so that would make him the first British Citizen to have a quirk." Ashido explained as Midoriya walked towards her.

"Enter UA in nine months if you want to see me again, I have to go pack my bags." Midoriya said as he walked away which Ashido never thought he could do so she followed him.

"Ooh ooh, where are you going?" Ashido said as the two walked next to each other.

Ashido wanted to get to know the pro and Deku forgot he had a quirk and just sighed, besides he was to angry to think straight.

"Mt. Lady did you think about our proposal?" A man in black asked Yu.

"You're from UA right?" Yu asked as the man nodded

"As a teacher you would receive luxuries, a great salary and-" The representative got cut off.

"I decided yesterday when I realized I know someone who wants to go UA so screw it sign me up, but dont expect me to do 100% expect soemthing around 20%" Yu joked

"Than expect only 20% of your normal pay." The man said as Yu enlaged her hand and punchede the man who had an endurance quirk but it still hurted.

"Learn to take a joke dammit."

"How was Midoriya today wasn't it his first day?" Bakugou's mother asked a spacing out Bakugou.

'I feel bad for him if only he knew, but if he did he would do something reckless and he is bad when he lets his anger take control' Bakugou thought as he got a text through

"Welcome home Mina, did you have a good day?" Mina's mother asked as her siblings ran towards her  
"I want to apply for UA!" Mina smiled as her family took shock as she wasn't ever interested in being a hero but instead as a policewoman...weird.

It was 6AM and Bakugou got a text from Midoriya asking if he wanted to go on a 7 day training trip.

 _'Hey Bakugou wanna have a training week?'_

 ** _'Why are you asking me at 6 in the morning?'_**

 _'It just came to my head, also if you do meet me at my house at 9 i mean a week of school won't kill us right?'  
_

 _ **'I never assumed you to be the skipping school type what happened?'**_

 _'I found out something and its something I need to attend to and i thought you want to get stronger so lets make it a training camp kind of thing'_

 ** _'Fine but I am inviting someone to join us'_**

 _'Dude please dont...'_

 ** _'Why not'  
_** _'You know I want to keep my identity secret they might put 2 and 2 together like Mina did.'_

 ** _'Who is Mina, oh is it your girlfriend'_**

 _'No Bakugou its the annoying living marshmallow from earlier, besides she isn't my type'_

 ** _'So what you like Mt. Lady or something I didn't know you were into older girls Deku'_**

 _'Stop it so who would your guest be?'_

 ** _'Its a suprise'_**

 _'Nevermind you're not coming'_

 ** _'Fine its that girl from our class what's her name'_**

 _'Dude there are no girls in our class that're strong enough'_

 ** _'I mean in our school year'_**

 _'You don't mean...'_

 ** _'You did use to like her'_**

 _'Dude I was 4'_

 ** _'So what she actually has a quirk you know unlike someone who wasn't supposed to have one'_**

 _'touche, what is her quirk then?'  
_

 ** _'According to her, the quirk is called Wind Whistle it allows her to ask the wind the location of things'_**

 _'Interesting that may be able to help but i'm warning you one joke no matter how subtly I'm abandoning you on a stranded island'_

 ** _'No promises'_**

The texts ended there for that session Bakugou messaged the girl and that was that.

Deku was outside Bakugou's house when he felt someone tap his shoulder at 8:55. Deku turned around to see the girl he used to crush. She was now around 5"6 with pale skin, she had blue hair and two different eye colours. Her left eye was gold whilst her right was pitch black, she wore a camo top and had C cups. "Hey there Midoriya it has been awhile." Her light voice said as Deku stepped to the side.  
"Hey there Widjet' Deku sighed making eye contact "So how have you been? Deku asked knowing." She giggled as Deku's most regrettable question.  
"You know just training with my quirk." Deku said forgetting he told the class he was quirkless.  
"But I thought you were quirkless."  
"After being alone for 5 years I learned to not trust anyone and not to tell every little thing about my quirk _for thier own safety_." Deku whispered the last one  
"sounds lonely."  
"Yeah well solitude does that to you."  
"I see you two are hitting it off again." Bakugou laughed as I did the sighs I had been doing all morning  
"Yeah well not by choice, so are you two ready?" Deku asked as he prepared to jump  
"Yeah so where are we going?" Widjet Asked.  
"Britain now Bakugou grab my back and Widjet." Bakugou did so and Widjet just stood still and thought to herself what happened to him but she didn't think that much due to GETTING FLOWN IN THE FUCKING AIR?!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Widjet screamed as Deku went faster and grinned, this is going to be a fun ride...

Sorry for the wait on this one guys I am incredibly sorry and now i have a new timetable! I will publish chapters of each story one after another ?(or in MHA's case whenever I hit 10 more followers) so get hypend and thank you for the 3000 reads already!


	4. One For All vs Friends, Foes and those

Hey guys ActandRead bringing you guys a new chapter of My Harem Academia and boy this is going to be a doosey, so before I start I have to say thank you for all your support within one month 10k reads and im so happy. I do recommend that you read my other stories as I put as much heart into them as I do in My Harem Academia. One final thing is that the winner will be decided next chapter so keep voting

Chapter 4: One For All vs Friends,Foes and those Inbetween

it was a minute since the trio left the ground and Gidjit was still screaming her head off with quotes like 'I am going to fall' 'I blame you Deku!' and the last one which made Deku and Bakugou laugh hysterically I'm going to die a virgin!'

"Hey quiet down there unless you want to get left on an island that is only inhabited by zombies with quirks that make them 10x stronger than you." Deku taunted as Gidjit instantly stopped screaming her head off and gripped on Deku's leg even tighter almost cutting off the blood circulation.

"Lighten up Gidjit the dude isn't going to let you fall." Bakuou assured as they were jetting across a large body of land.

"How do you know mr I can withstand billions of wind particles attacking me 24/7!" Gidjit argued.

"Because he still has use for you so shut up and enjoy the view oh look I can see Germany from here!" Bakugou taunted as Deku jetted even faster as they flew over the last bit of water to the uk and landed in a forest with Deku landing softly so the two passengers wouldn't die on impact.

As they landed in the dense and damp forest Gidjit jumped to the ground and started kissing it. "Im back on land!" Gidjit cried as she got picked up by Deku who shoved her face into the nearest tree.

"Training starts now!" Deku calmly said loosening his grip as Bakugou tried using his explosion on Deku's back who simply grabbed the hand and wrestling threw Bakugou into the ground as Gidjit finally collected her thoughts and started running not looking back. She was thinking about what she did to deserve this, finally a distance away from the fight in between the two rivals she looked back to see Deku launching himself at her which scared Gidjit shitless so she started running again but only for a second as something blunt hit her square in the back as she got knocked out.

"Dude why did you think this was a good idea?" A male voice saids as a white noise sounded through Gidjit's head.

"She was trying to get away also we need her to find them-" Thats all Gidjit heard before falling back to unconsciousness.

Deku and Bakugou were standing in shock of what they just saw, another Deku attacking Gidjit and taking her away. "What the-" Bakugou started as he got cut off by Deku.

"Fuck now we lost our lead!" Deku exclaimed in rage as Bakugou gave him a dirty look.

"OK what the fuck is going on with you, don't you even care that she was JUST KIDNAPPED?" Bakugou shouted angrily.

"Of course not! The only reason she was here was to help find Oracle and now she is gone!" at this point Bakugou's hands sparked.

"The years have changed you, you used to look out for everyone will love and yet here you are not giving a shit about anyone else but what seems like Mt. Lady back there!" Bakugou shouted as he used his quirk on the trees in the direction Gidjit got taken "Don't follow Dickhead." Bakugou growled in anger as he used his quirk to jump away leaving Deku in shock.

"That's because she can't be trusted," Deku looked at the slowly minimizing Bakugou "I know when someone is lying, for better or for worse..."

 _3 years ago_

It was Izuku's 12th and the young Midoriya started his day with his usual work out at his new hideout in the underground sewers of Hosu city when he got interrupted by something being thrown down the sewer into the water next to where Izuku was working out. The object must've been heavy as the splash made was so big it got Izuku wet as well. Normal people would find this disgusting however since for 7 years Izuku was living in woodlands, sewers and caves Izuku was used to a bit of sewer water now and then. Izuku looked at what was thrown down to see it wasn't a thing but a human! Considering the last person he interacted with was the person who killed Gran Torino so Izuku wasn't exactly ecstatic about meeting whoever this was. Even with the negative emotions he still helped the person out of the water to see it was a girl with messy short blonde hair with buns with dead ends everywhere. She looked his age and wore a middle school uniform. "hey wake up." Izuku idly said as he got no response "Great 0.1% samsh." This attack sent a quick jolt in the body as she bolted up and looked at Izuku.

"Where am I?" she said as Izuku wondered why she fell into the sewer or got thrown in, this made Izuku feel bad for her.

"You're in the sewers of Hosu city." The One for All predecessor said.

"Hosu?" The girl asked as her sitting upright position slowly faltered as she wobbled getting caught by Izuku.

"Don't go unconscious on me just yet I still have questioning." Izuku said showing little care for the new person.

"But I - I don't live anywhere near Hosu." The girl shivered.

"Well I'm sorry about that, you must be feeling pretty lonely right now." Izuku said lowering his guard as the new girl looked in surprise.

"How did you?" The girl asked.

"I've been alone for 2 years, I know loneliness when i see it," Izuku said holding out his hand "My name is Izuku Midoriya whats your name?" Izuku asked as a shimmer of hope flickered in the girls eyes aswell as a tear from the kind boys' kind actions.

"Toga, Toga Himiko." Toga introduced as said tear escaped her eye and slowly trickled down Toga's right cheek which was stretched from her current smile.

The duo had since left the sewers of Hosu and into a close woods and it was a month since the two met and slowly the two became closer than siblings and as the sun rose on the duo the two would normally get up together but as Izuku woke he saw the sleeping body of Toga who was twisting and turning in her sleep, the dream was surely not a good one yet Izuku still had a sense of cautiousness from thier first meeting this would clear up and the feeling he didnt want to feel but the indecisivness was killed as soon as he heard a word escape her mouth...

die

 _Flashback End_

Since that day he didnt believe anyone as if she was lying to him anyone who isnt as close as he was to her would be able to lie easily and Deku learnt lies from the truth but everyword Gidjit said was a huge lie, Bakugou would learn this but first he needed to tend to the Oracle afterall they were the reason Deku was here...

It was midday GMT when they landed and yet 6 hours later there was no sign of Oracle, Gidjit or Bakugou or that would've been the case apart from the giant explosion which sent chills down Deku's spine as he sprinted to the area to see Bakugou on his last legs, blood slowly dripping down his arm and dripping down his lip as he coughed up more blood. Deku was about to run in however he got distracted by Bakugou firing a fireball at One for All which Deku simply deflected but as he did he saw a person wearing the same uniform as the one Bakugou was fighting. Deku was about to ignore him and help his fight until Bakugou interrupted Deku's thoughts. "Piss off Deku!" Bakugou growled as Deku nodded and chased the escaping crusader.

'Eliminate the person One for All is chasing, and when you do eliminate yourself.' A voice said as a kneeling girl in the same uniform who was shivering at the thought of killing their brother like figure but she understood, she nodded her head but the boss knew the real fear...reuniting with One for All or should they say Deku...

Deku was chasing the uniformed person and as he was he saw a second person run to them , seemingly female but Deku noticed a shine of an object so he used 1% One for All and knocked the other soldier out of the way and caught the knife by using 5% which hurt but wasn't that much from his usual 1%, this wasn't all as Deku snatched the knife away with One for All which caused a blast of wind and as it did the face became clear without the obstructing cap and as he looked he felt terror as he looked onto the face of his 2nd true friend who he abandoned years ago, Toga Himiko.

 _Flashback_

Izuku had just heard Toga say the word 'die' and this immediately struck Izuku in the heart that the person he lived with and possibly loved had just dreamt about murder, Izuku may've killed before but Izuku would've feigned ignorance however the lack of quirk and this word slowly connected and it shook him to his core, his body trembled in fear, shame and anger at himself for trusting her for THIS long. Betrayal was a myth to Izuku until now because even though his heart said there was a reason for this, his brain was the most logical so he trusted it more. Whilst in this existential crisis Toga woke up to see his horrified face and wondered what was wrong "Izuku why are you pulling that face?" Toga asked as Izuku froze.  
"Because I've just figured something terrible out." Izuku answered as Toga looked confused.  
"What is it? Oh maybe we can work together to defeat it, I am doing your training so I-" Toga got cut off by the One for All user.  
"That isn't possible unless you can erase quirks which haven't been figured out yet." Izuku stated as Toga got even more confused.  
"Who're we talking about?" Toga asked scared.  
"You, I've figured out your quirk has something to do with blood." Izuku said as Toga's blood funneled out of her face.  
"I-I-I h-have a d-deadly q-q-quirk?" Toga stuttered as her eyes lost all life.  
"I heard you mutter the word die in your sleep and with how you were abandoned I pieced it together." Izuku explained as a tear dropped from Toga.  
"A-a-are you s-scared of me now?" Toga asked timidly.  
"No but I do know I want to help you get rid of this quirk." Izuku said as Toga froze.  
"I-Izuku, I-I need to go." Toga said thinking that he would be better off without the danger to him.  
"Go where?" Izuku asked as Toga's face strained.  
"To think about this I will be back s-soon." Toga said as she went into the woods and out of his sight for 3 years...

 _Flashback end_

"Toga?" Deku asked as he felt tears come up to his eye sockets.  
"Hey Izuku..." Toga said looking away.  
"Y-You're Okay?" Deku asked as Toga turned away.  
"Yeah I am, now if you excuse me I have a task to complete." Toga said looking at the one she was tasked with killing and pointed her butchers knife at him but before she could leap and attempt the murder she felt something hold him back and when she looked Deku was mugging her whilst crying, hilst this was happening the target ran the opposite way from the base and booked it to the nearest town.  
"You're Okay You're Okay, You're back." Deku cried as Toga somehow managed to turn around and hugged him back.  
"I didn't know you could be this happy to see someone." Toga joked as she lent her head on his shoulder and smiled.  
"I can and I am, I missed you." Deku said sniffling.  
"I missed you too but I can't stay." Toga frowned as Deku backed up and looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
"Yes you can." Deku said wiping his tears.  
"I can't because its the only way to get rid of my cursed quirk." Toga looked don as she felt Deku hold her right hand with both of his warm, tough and comforting hands.  
"But what if I can get rid of your quirk myself?" Deku asked as Toga looked dead into Deku's eyes.  
"What?"  
"I've learn't many things since you were gone about quirks and I found that normal people can only have one quirk,yet somehow I have two so what I'm thinking is we replace your quirk with someone else's." Deku explained.  
"But no-one would do that for me."  
"Wrong because my quirk One for All can be passed on to one person with each user. I will pass on my quirk which will let me keep my quirk and replace yours." Deku explained as Toga let a tear out "will you accept?" Deku asked as Toga smiled and nodded with tears streaming down her face which Deku caught.  
"Yes Izuku I will!" Toga smiled.  
"To do this you have to have an intake of my DNA so I have a plan, first i need you to close your eyes." Deku said turned away from Toga to hide his facial expression.  
"Okay!" Toga did so.  
"Ok so now I have to make you eat the DNA so put your mouth open." Deku said as he breathed in and exhaled "Come on you can do this." Deku said to himself quietly as Toga opened her mouth.  
The world had stopped for Deku at this moment as he walked up to Toga, held her and gave his DNA... from his saliva as he kissed her...

And that is chapter, Thanks for reading the chapter, sorry it took so long to get out I have had college work to do but thanks for enjoying and shout out to my beta readers for this chapter: - Nomboom  
-Random Useless Info  
\- and KFBAnime.

This story means alot to me and I am so appreciative of the 11k reads it has gained in such a short time so I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart and by guys  
-Taylor / ActandRead


	5. Number 2 vs One for All

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 6 of My Harem Academia. Sorry for the wait and enjoy after I point out one thing, and that is that Midoriya WILL have a harem but for now only one girl is in it so please be patient with me. One more thing, One for All in this AU wont leaved the original host until they die so Midoriya will still have the quirk, sorry for the asspull and enjoy.  
Current revealed girls in harem: Toga,  
Midnight (Your Choice)

Chapter 5: Number 2 vs One for All

Midoriya understood what he had to do to have Toga stay with him instead of running away from him again which w2as the main thing that scared him, he had to replace her quirk with his. It came with many risks like Toga not being able to contain the power, her limbs breaking each time she uses it like what he felt like when he unconsciously used the quirk, or she wouldn't accept it either way in his heart he knew everything would be all right, even if he had to explain why he kissed her afterwards which he wasn't as enthusiastic about like giving Toga One for All. After the kiss broke the two teens separated and started breathing heavily due to the lack of air and how they were not used to kissing. "That, shocked me." Toga panted with a blush corrupting all of her face rapidly.  
"Well that was better than eating my hair." Midoriya also panted, blushing all the same.  
"So there wasn't any other reason for it?" Toga asked staring at Midoriya.  
"I guess it was because of how I felt." Midoriya chuckled as Toga hugged Deku.  
"Did the quirk work?" Toga said tightening the hug.  
"Definitely, and I'm glad it did work the consequences were dire after all." Deku smiled as Toga stared at him again.  
"Midoriya my love did you just risk my life because I was having a temper tantrum?" Toga stared ungracefully.  
"Maybe." Deku awkwardly chuckled as she got a light punch to his right cheek.  
"That's what you get!" Toga giggled as she hugged Deku again.  
"This is disgusting as fuck, whilst you two sit here flirting I will be going and saving Gidjit so please take your fucking time." Bakugou growled as he boosted off using his quirk.  
"Did he just say Gidjit?" Toga asked as Deku nodded.  
"Yeah, we brought her here to help us catch a piece of shit villain over here called Oracle." Deku explained.  
"Oh that's weird." Toga said as Deku looked at her again.  
"Why do you ask?" Deku asked as Toga flinched.  
"Just wondering and also I can take you Oracle's base considering I did work for them." Toga said proudly.  
"Did?" Deku asked as Toga picked up a metallic lady bug that was staring right at them.  
"I quit." Toga smirked as she crushed the ladybug with her new quirk which caused a huge strain on her muscles.  
"Careful using One for All as it causes a huge strain on your body if you use it without proper training if that makes sense." Deku explained as he got another ungraceful stare.  
"Midoriya my love-" Toga got cut off with Deku bopping Toga's nose.  
"Save it for when we get home, right now I have to get revenge on Oracle." Deku smirked.  
"Okay, but where do you live now?" Toga asked as she gripped Deku's hands.  
"At my home town, I'm back at home." Deku smiled as the two started jogging towards the base which Toga was leading them to.

Bakugou was pissed to say the least. Not only had Deku been lying to him about many things, he replaced someone who he knew longer with someone that went missing, he thought about how he turned out and it caused so much anger inside of him. He was still boosting around when he saw Gidjit unconscious in the woods. "Gidjit!" Deku exclaimed as he picked up the limp bodied girl.  
Even though she couldn't reply Bakugou continued talking to her.  
"Don't worry I'll get you home!" Bakugou shouted as he boosted to the nearest town, hoping to get a flight back to Japan with the money he brought with him just in case.

Back with Deku and Toga, the duo stood in front of a long building which stretched all the way to the nearest town. "So how do you propose we get in, my ID card has been cut off so-" Toga got cut off by Deku smashing the door down.  
"Where is the Oracle?" Deku screamed into empty building as on the other side clapping was heard.  
"So you found me, I was expecting this but one thing I wasn't expecting was you to betray us Toga, we took you in where One for All abandoned you." Oracle said as he started stepping forward into the light to reveal a man in a suit with dark red hair and facial hair.  
"I recognise you, you were the number 1 hero endeavour!" Deku exclaimed.  
"Wait really?" Toga asked.  
"Yeah, he was always behind All Might but when he passed away Endeavour took over, he and his family were feared among Heroes and villains to the point where the two categories decided to take him down by working together. He disappeared afterwards and lost his number 1 spot to Best Jeanist so why is he here?" Midoriya explained  
"Bring up my past however much you like all that matters is that you both die today." Endeavour grinned as Midoriya grinned as well.  
"That's where you're wrong, in fact this will be a fun match after all I inherited your rivals quirk." Deku smiled as he used the quirk to bulk up like All Might use to do "I am here after all." Endeavour shivered at this then smiled.  
"Finally I will get the fight I wanted from All Might after all this time!" Endeavour shouted as he charged at Midoriya.  
The fight started with Midoriya dodging all Endeavour's attacks with jet stream to find an opening to attack Endeavour with. Endeavour was getting angry at this so he stood still and shouted rage induced words such as 'Fuck you!' and 'Stop running away you pussy!'. Back to Deku he decided to slow down to trap the fire 'hero' which got Endeavour into his trap which he used Jet Stream's speed to smash Endeavour from all different directions which started to cause an effect on the fire 'hero' causing him to slow down giving Deku more openings to unleash a fury of smashes which caused Endeavour to rage even more. "I'll kill you All Might!" Endeavour screeched as he grabbed Deku by his head and smashed him into the ground "How's this smash for you brat!" Endeavour screamed as he pummelled Deku into the ground enraging Toga as she heard a deep voice talk to her. "You want to prevent young Midoriya's death right? Well clench your butt and let it out in a fury of a smash!" The voice said as Toga nodded targeting on the ex-pro as she let all her rage out in a fit of fury and shouted two words "Arizona SMASH!" Toga screamed as she punched the fire villain in his stomach which create a gaping hole in the ex-pro's stomach "Toga!" Deku exclaimed as Toga's fist was lodged in Endeavours stomach to which she pulled out harshly ending the pro.

Deku was staring at Toga as she clenched her arm which by the looks of it was broken. "Toga how did you know how to One for All before I taught you?" Deku asked as he picked Toga up.  
"Kettle call Pot, but seriously I just heard a voice in my head which sounded hollow like an Egg in a Microwave. So I followed his voice and that happened." Toga lauged softly as she heard another voice.  
"That wasn't a onetime thing Young Toga, Each wielder of One for All have a certain quirk, Izuku's was that he could copy the older wielder's extra quirk and yours is contacting the old One for All members." The voice said as Toga looked at Deku seriously.  
"I can talk to the dead wielder's of One for All Izuku, That is my extra quirk like how you can copy the old members extra quirk." Toga explained as Deku nodded.  
"Ok, I believe you Toga but not fully yet so get the person who you are speaking too to ask Gran Torino 'What Pastry is the best.'" Deku asked as Toga repeated what he said.  
"Fish pastry is what Torino said." The voice said  
"Fish?" Toga asked as Deku smiled.  
"I guess it is settled, you can speak to the dead." Deku chuckled as he walked out the building carrying his girlfriend.

The two made it back to Japan as they landed on a messy beach which Ashido was currently cleaning up, after meeting with recovery girl to heal Toga's arm. "Only gotten this far? Disappointed." Deku said as Mina looked up and saw the two.  
"Hey One! Who is this?" Mina asked smiling.  
"One?" Toga asked.  
"She is your training partner, she recently manifested her quirk late in the cycle which is why she is training with you." Deku said ignoring the whole One shtick.  
"Awesome! Shall we go out sometime, do our nails talk about cute boys and go clothes shopping!" Mina asked hyper as Toga sighed.  
"Not interested, I just want to do this training." Toga said looking into the night sky.  
"You know, I have always been alone. Even with most of my siblings always with me I feel lonely." Mina sadly smiled as she looked to the sky.  
"You sound like you lost someone important to you."  
"I did, I had a childhood friend who on the outside was cold but inside his heart he was warm, his dad took him away though and later I got news that he passed." Mina sadly smiled.  
'Voice in my head is this kid up there?' Mina asked silently as the voice replied.  
'Nope, the kid is still alive'  
"I always hope I see him again even though he is dead." Mina said.  
"Don't give up yet, I'm sure he is alive as he would need to say goodbye to you first!" Toga smiled.  
"I guess you're right, hey what about you do you have many friends?"  
"Nope, to tell the truth I was a Villain until earlier today, when Izuku helped me." Toga said.  
"Who is Izuku?"  
"The one you call One, anyway he had left me when we were kids to find a cure for my problem, but I didn't know that so I joined a Villain to find him again and I did. He saved me from my harsh life and my demon like quirk." Toga smiled as Mina smiled.  
"That sounds so romantic, so you two are together?" Mina asked teasingly.  
"Yep, don't tell anyone though as he wants our relationship quiet." Toga giggled.  
"Anyway let's get back to work, we don't want One to chew our heads off before the UA exams." Mina joked as the two started training as Deku sat on top of a pile of rubbish and smiled.

It was the morning of the exam and loads of things happened to Deku, Toga and Mina. First Bakugou made his own way back from England and has been nothing but vile to Deku, Gidjit has been ignoring Deku as well which Deku was pleased about. Toga and Mina had cleaned the beach a month ago which gave Deku sometime to train Toga bout her quirk and help Mina control her acid which he regrettably did so due to the beach now being full of holed due to acid saliva, but needless to say Mina had controlled it due to the viscosity of her saliva.

Deku, Toga and Mina stood in front of the gates, proud that they made it so the three took in a deep breath and was about to take their first step but someone called out to them… "Are you?"

Another abrupt end so who is this new figure, how will the exams go and will some of the students recognise One for All find out next time on My Harem Academia don't miss it!

-ActandRead/Taylor


	6. Exams VS One For All

So when I'm writing this My Harem Academia just went on its temp hiatus and the reason for doing so is so that I can grind chapters until their hiatus and have the chapters ready for weekly uploads FOR EACH STORY So if you're reading all my stories like: My Harem Academia, FNIA World, Just Monika continues Etc. you will have many chapters in the week! By the time you're reading this the plans have already started so what're you waiting for and get reading!

Anyway today is the mock exams for UA, today we will see if Deku and Toga will get in, what been happening with Bakugou and Yu and more so get ready because the chapter starts now! 

Exams vs One for All

"Are you?" This voice caught Deku off guard as he tripped on his first step.  
He was waiting for the hard pavement to come but it didn't, he didn't even feel it on his feet and as he looked he was floating and a pink aura surrounded him as he got put back on his feet.  
"Thank you for that." Deku bows and gets a look at his saviour's face.  
She was a slightly chubby faced, noticeable blush brunette. Deku saw her and smiled at her which shook the newcomer.  
"You are…One for All right? The girl asked as Deku stood still.  
"Why do you think that?" Toga asked as the new girl looked down.  
"When I was ten my village was attacked and I got saved by him…we have a memorial for the boy who saved our village and we later found out he is a hero called One for All." The new girl said "Oh where are my manners? My name is Ochako Uraraka you saved me from a ring of fire when the village was attacked." As Ochako said this Deku remembered her.  
"Ochako? You are Ochako?" Deku asked.  
"Yeah…so are you him?" Ochako asked as Deku shook his head lying.  
"Sorry I'm not, I'm just someone who heard about the attack when I was little." Deku replied as her smile disappeared.  
"Truth be told he is one of the reasons I'm here, to try to find him and make money so that my parents can retire peacefully." Ochako said.  
"Why are you trying to find him so bad?" Deku asked.  
"To thank him for what he did for me, also to repay my gratitude by helping him however I can." Ochako explained as Toga looked down.  
"You're not the only one…" Toga said.  
"You too! I guess I should've been expecting him to save more people." Ochako gives a sad smile.  
"Don't worry though, if you become a hero I'm sure you two will find each other some time." Deku said as Ochako nodded.  
"Hey can we be friends? You seem like a nice person!" Ochako asked as Deku smiled and gave a tint of a blush.  
"Sure, that would make school much easier." Deku smiled.  
"Well I'm glad to be friends." Ochako smiled as the trio started to walk to the challenge to get them into the huge hall.

The hall was a huge one with over 500 people sitting inside. "It seems that everyone is here…President mic you're up." A light voice said over the speakers as fog started fleeting the stage.  
"Everyone get ready for the Mic to drop…its PRESIDENT MIC!" A hyped voice said as President Mic, the famous popstar hero, appeared. "Give me a HEEEEEEEEEEEY!" President Mic said as a lone girl in the audience, that Deku realized was Mina shouted "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" back as Deku and Toga face palmed.  
"At least one of you spoke up…Anyway I'M HERE TO INTRODUCE THE EVENT TO DECIDE IF YOU ENTER UAAAAA!" president mic shouted as Mina cheered.  
"Why Mina?" Deku asked as Toga nodded along.  
"Yeah I like you! Anyway who here is familiar with that one videogame with the plumber?" President Mic asked as everyone in the hall cheer.  
"fine if that's how you wanna play…So in this mode you will be fighting four different type of monsters, 1 points which are like the Goombas, 2 points as the koopas and 3 points for the dry bones." President mic said as the crowd cheer.  
"Wait so what is the fourth enemy?" A guy with glasses asks.  
"Those are the 0 pointers, like a thwomp or something like that, It's better you avoid them completely." President mic says as the four massive doors open "With no further ado please go to the gate you got assigned earlier." Mic said as Deku left for Gate D and Toga left for Gate A.

Whilst getting ready he saw Ochako training and as Deku was looking he felt a cold hand on his back. "How may I help you, you certainly aren't here to wish me good luck." Deku said as he turned to see a glasses clad younger version of his friend Ingenium.  
"Deku it is you?" The young man said as he released Deku's shoulder  
"Been a while Iida how's Ingenium doing?" Deku replied as he patted Iida's shoulder.  
"My brother has been doing well, he was recently placed in Hosu city with his own Hero agency. What about you One-"  
"Call me Deku, I don't want people knowing that One for All is attending high-school, it will cause UA to be an even bigger target then it is with heroes like Principle Nozu and President Mic working here." Deku said as Iida nodded.  
"Anyway Deku so why are you here? You could've started your own agency and became number 1 especially since you helped out Britain with their Endeavour problem."  
"Originally I went there to catch Oracle but in the end I only found Endeavour and yet Oracle struck back and made it public knowledge with me beating Endeavour. That's the problem with not catching the enemy, they can strike back harder than previously." Deku explained as Iida nodded and the signal to get ready went off as the two got into their positions and Deku got ready to use One for All.  
"ARE YOU READY PARTICIPANTS SAY HELL YEAH!" President mic said as Deku heard Mina faintly scream back.  
"THEN GO!" Suddenly the frenzy started as Deku used his mentor's quirk to get in close and start smashing some robots and in the four and a half minutes Deku was on a roll with 59 points but that's when the 0 pointer attacked…

"The 0 pointer Run!" Iida said as most of the students started running as rubble fell on a couple students.  
"Shit!" Deku started getting the rubble off most of the students as the 0 pointer was hovering its left foot over some rubble that had Ochako underneath "Ochako!" Deku screamed as he charged at the 0 pointer. "SMASH!" Deku said as he started falling from the sky and Ochako started hovering to catch Deku when her power gave in due to the pain which Deku didn't take any time to pick her up princess style and land forcefully onto the ground breaking Deku's left leg as he chuckled and fell unconscious due to the pain of the brute force.  
"Move out the way!" Recovery girl shouted as she came in fast on her scooter "Damn you Deku, you're just like him…" Recovery girl chuckled as she healed Deku and Ochako, the latter who was still in Deku's arms.  
"Morning already?" Deku joked as he saw recovery girl.  
"Been a while Deku, how is that apprentice of yours what was her name Toga?"  
"She is in gate A if you're THAT worried for her." Deku chuckled as Ochako came too seeing he still being held by the now standing Deku.  
"Wha- Wha- What!" Ochako screamed as she fell out of Deku's arms.  
"Careful there Ochako you wouldn't want to be hurt again." Deku said as he held out his hand to Ochako who blushed and took it.  
"I'll go check on gate A next but you have someone who wants to see you at the teachers' lounge inside the main building so I advise you to not keep her waiting." Recovery girl stated as she zoomed away as Deku realized who this was and went let go of Ochako's hand but got stopped by the chubby faced girl.  
"Can we…stay like this for a little longer?" Ochako asked as Iida ran towards Deku and Ochako.  
"Deku why did you do that?" Iida asked as Deku gripped Ochako's hand which said 'yes' to her question.  
"You know why Iida just think about the exam." Deku said as he dragged Ochako away.  
"Think about the exam…could it be?" Iida whispered to himself.

"Sorry about Iida, he is kind hearted but can be extremely annoying at times." Deku apologized as their hands were still connected.  
"That's alright Deku…say Deku have you saved people, like you did with me, in the past?" Ochako asked as Deku shook his head.  
"No why?" Deku asked.  
"Because everything about you reminds me of…him. One for All. It's no coincidence is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"I can tell when people are lying… my parents used to lie to each other all the time…you're him aren't you?" Ochako pushed as Deku sighed.  
"I don't know what to say, I've been found out. But may I ask why apart from the fact I was lying?"  
"Your hands…I felt fresh blood on it when you saved me before and it felt deep so it would make a scar…your scar to be precise…" Ochako said as Deku chuckled.  
"Yeah well training was very heavy that day and when I was searching through the rubble to find you some broken bricks got me and gave me the scar." Deku chuckled as Ochako forcefully pulled Deku into a hug.  
"Deku…no One for All…thank you for saving me twice, it means the world to me that I can apologize."  
"Saving people is a heroes duties, anyways were friends now so you don't have to say thank you." Deku smiled as he hugged back but Ochako did something that both of them didn't expect…she kissed his cheek.  
"U-Umm I'm going now!" Ochako screamed as she let go of Deku and ran away leaving Deku stunned.  
"U-Umm that's right someone wanted me…Damn yu…"

"Hey Yu I'm here!" Deku smiled as Yu Takeyama or Mt. Lady tackled Deku to the ground.  
"Deku I was so worried!" Yu cried as Deku hugged back and slipped out from underneath the growth hero.  
"Calm down Yu, recovery girl would've healed me if anything happened.  
"But what if you died!"  
"UA wouldn't let that happen and you know that." Deku said softly as Yu wiped her tears.  
"Still congratulations for getting so many points." Yu said smiling as Deku smiled back.  
"Did you doubt me? Were you also watching Toga and Mina?"  
"Your pupils? Yeah, they did great but not as great as you." Yu said as she blushed and Deku noticed this.  
'Oh no…Toga will kill me…' Deku thought as Yu saw her opportunity and Kissed Deku's cheek.  
"S-sorry that's all I really wanted hehe…" Yu chuckled as Deku got up and looked at Yu.  
"I have to talk to someone before I give you your answer I hope you understand Yu." Deku said to the hero Mt Lady who gave a sad smile.  
"That's alright Izuku take your time I have a feeling we will be seeing each other soon…"


	7. Discovery vs One For All

Hey guys welcome back to My Harem Academia, this is chapter 7 and at the end of last chapter we got to see Deku's harem start off as he got kissed by Ochako and Mt. Lady/ Yu. I love how last chapter ended up, before I finished the chapter I had writers block but when I finished it the writer's block went away in record speeds for me. Anyway enough stalling and more writing so enjoy the chapter

Chapter 7 : Discovery vs One For All

'Why is this happening to me' Deku thought as Toga was pacing in front of him.  
"So Deku why did you kiss those two?" Toga asked with a hint of angriness hanging off her every word.  
"I didn't want to, they just kissed me for some reason!" Deku honestly replied.  
"I get that but you would've saw it coming so why didn't you dodge." Toga asked.  
"you know as much as I do the one thing I can never understand are females and their actions." Deku cried once again honestly.  
"So now it's all about girls in general huh?"  
"Toga it wasn't my fault!"  
"I know that! Look I got approached by those two and they asked if they could share you."  
"Wait what?!"  
"Yeah I know, I wanted to ask you if you wanted this before I said yes."  
"But won't you be mad for me kissing them instead of you?"  
"I was lying about being angry." Toga giggled as Deku sweat dropped at the fright of women.  
"I…I don't know…I like them like I like you but…having multiple girlfriends…that's bound to be awkward…" Deku said looking down in deep thoughts.  
"Izuki (A/N Toga's nickname for Izuku) this is why those two also love you…and me to be honest. You don't want to hurt anyone, you're honest with your feelings yet you don't want anything to be awkward and negative." Toga smiled as Deku smiled back and hugged his girlfriend- one of his girlfriends.  
"I guess I have to give them the answer now huh…where are they?" I asked not expecting an answer as a familiar old lady entered the room.  
"Miss Uraraka went home and Mt. Lady did as well if they are who you're after One for All." The youthful recovery hero said to Midoriya.  
"I guess they will be getting their answers at-"  
"YOU KNOW HE IS ONE FOR ALL HO-" Deku muffled Toga to get her to quiet down.  
"Yes I do, he came to me when he was a young boy as he and his old sensei Gran Torino was visiting the town that I was based in at the time…"

Flashback

"Welcome to my nurses' office how may I help you?" Recovery girl asked as she turned to the door and saw Gran Torino and an eight-year-old Midoriya.  
"Hey there you old hag." Gran Torino smirked  
"Gran Torino it's been far too long you dirty old man." Recovery girl retorted as the two smiled at each other.  
"Why are you calling each other weird nicknames?"  
"it's an old habit all the way from high school young Midoriya." Gran Torino grinned as Recovery girl, who looked slightly less wrinkly in comparison to present day, approached the two and stared at them for a couple minutes.  
"Miss me that much? We have been over since we were 25." Gran Torino joked.  
"You two don't look heavily hurt…what are you here for?" Recovery Girl plainly asked with a sour tone in her voice.  
"I need you to scan Midoriya…for his quirk." Gran Torino said.  
"Why Torino…if you don't know about his quirk and he is 8 it may be too late…"  
"No…I know it worked…it has too to continue Toshinori's quirk!" Gran Torino explain as everyone stood still for a good minute.  
"Toshinori died before he passed on his quirk…" Recovery Girl said solemnly.  
"not completely a surgery happened and he got given the quirk…it has to have worked or else we can't beat that bastard All for One…"  
"You stay out here, Midoriya was it come on." Recovery Girl sighed as she took Midoriya into the examination room.

"You inherited the quirk alright Izuku now to tell-" Recovery Girl got cut off by Deku.  
"Wait before we tell Gran Torino…can we train first so I can master the quirk and when I do… I will tell Gran Torino." Izuku begged Recovery girl and for a year the two trained in secret with Deku continuously hurting himself and recovery girl recovering him he finally mastered One for All and was ready for him and Gran Torino to head off…

"thanks recovery girl for your help!" Deku waved.  
"Just call me Chiyo Midoriya." Chiyo waved as the master and the pupil (Gran Torino and Deku) Headed off and the next day was Deku's 10th birthday…

"Alright Midoriya 100 push ups in 20 minutes."

Flashback end

"So you just knew his quirk so when the hero popped up you put two and two together?" Toga asked.  
"Yep, so I heard about Gran Torino…he will be missed."  
"I know he will but he rested in peace…after the event with Yu's village I think he will." Deku gave a sad smile.  
"Chin up kid. Anyway I am working here now so I will see you two when the year starts in a month." Recovery girl said as she left the room.  
"She was weird." Toga stated.  
"Yeah but she is like my aunt to me and the fact that she never got to say goodbye to Gran Torino is the saddest part of all… anyway let's get going."

And so the duo left the school only to return at a later date but meanwhile…

"Sir can I seriously have them?" A man with a hand covering his face said.  
"yes, the hot and cold one has to be trained more but my old friend can attack as soon as possible good old…

All Might

And that is a wrap! So All might is alive and a certain Hot and Cold is working for the villain league but bad news…the story will go on hiatus either next chapter or the one after that. I have been planning that I would do up until all of season one is complete but I believe this could be potentially more fun and helpful for me not getting bored of the story and ending it without an ending. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you to my Beta Readers:  
KBFAnime  
Nomboom55

And see you all next time

-ActandRead/ Taylor


	8. Home Life vs One for All

Hey guys guess what story is back? My Harem Academia and it's back due to the story recently hit 75K reads and as a celebration I am bringing the story back and continuing until just after the USJ attack

Before this I would like to say thank you, this story is almost a year old and it's been a really fun and successful story to create but here is the cache about the story...I change shit. Now hear me out, when I made the original harem list I thought it would be absolutely awkward to write a pro hero who is in their 20's dating Izuku who was 15 at the time of the start of MHA so I changed her age to make this less awkward for me to write. Another thing I've changed is the One for All and it not fading out. The reason for this is because when I wrote the chapter where Deku gave Toga One For All I forgot about the fact that when the quirk is passed on the successor loses the quirk. Now since I forgot this I have decided to change the quirk so this wouldn't happen due to potential combo attacks with Toga, interesting plot lines and so much more so please let me write my own story because if I didnt this story would end and I don't want that. Now without further ado please enjoy the continuation of My Hero Academia!

Chapter 8 : Home life vs One for all

"Izuku...IZUKU!" My mother called for me as I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. My mother was a short chubby woman which didn't make sense due to her figure when I was a child, my disappearance must've been hard on her.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I started eating the fish I was holding in my chop sticks.

"You're smiling at your fish, is everything alright son?" She asked me as I sighed and put down my food.

"Yeah it's Just...I'm going to have to give Yu and Ochako their answers soon but I don't know what their answer will be" I said as I sighed "Toga said I should accept their offer but I don't know, I'm good with being in a normal relationship" I said as my mother had a shocked face.

"A RELATIONSHIP?!" She explained as I sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah...I didn't tell you..." I laughed awkwardly.

"Explain Izuku!" Inko demanded as I looked at my fish avoiding eye contact with my mom.

"Well me and Toga are dating but then I found out that my classmate and Mt Lady are in love with me too" I explained "Toga wants me to love all three of them and I don't know..." as I said this my mother cried.

"My boy has a girlfriend, and that nice Toga of all people" my mother sighed happily "I'd say you accept her offer, that way you have more people there for you even in your worst times" my mother said wisely as I smiled, she always knew what to say.

"Thanks mom, that really helped with my decision" I smiled as my mother went to the door and rushed back in "IZUKU YOU HAVE A GUEST!" My mother exclaimed as Yu walked into the room in a casual T-shirt and Jeans.

"Hey Yu what's up?" I ask as I got up to greet her.

"I have a letter to discuss with you" she said as she held up a letter with the UA stamp on it and flashed a bright smile.

We were in my room and as Yu looked around she saw all my Hero merchandise that my mother bought so that when I got back I had everything that I would like, including figures of Erasure Head, President Mic and even Yu herself. Yu decided to look at the figure of herself when she realised the clothes came off and I facepalmed that my mother bought this, she was probably unaware of this fact. "Wow Deku, didn't know you were a pervert" Yu giggled as my face turned red.

"Neither did I" I sigh as Yu laughed hysterically.

"Gotta love your mother for reactions like this" she said as she took a photo of my face.

"I'll get you back for this" I growl as Yu smirked.

"How? Will you treat me like this toy of yours?" She asked taking off the clothes again.

After the blushing festival ended she finally opened the envelope to showed a video disk, a new and expensive device that pros use to send distress messages so why was I receiving one like this? "This message comes from the principal himself however he doesn't want me seeing this so I'll be waiting in the lounge" she said as she left the room and I heard my mother shout "YU DO YOU WANNA SEE IZUKU'S BABY PHOTOS?!" As I facepalmed.

I played the disk and what I heard due to this shocked me...

"Hello One for All it's been a while, of course you might've forgot me so I'm Nedzu the principal of UA high it's great speaking to you again. Unfortunately the positives end there for now since I have to update you on the endeavour incident you helped us with back in last June. We got all the information from him that we could, unfortunately we didn't get Oracles information but we learned of a few things more pressing then this. Just in case you never learned of him, All for One was the villain who ended both All Might and his predecessor Nana Shimura and during that fight All Might caused a fatal wound to All for One so he has been in hiding ever since or so we thought. Turns out Endeavour has been helping All for One due to a debt he owed on a job which is the part you'll be particularly interested in due to its connection with you...he gave All Mights and Nana Shimura's location to All Might if he got rid of the number 12 heroes; that being the One For All users." As he said this terror filled my body as I remembered who he said he was working for to my face.

"The Oracle..." I muttered.

"As you probably remembered he also said about working for Oracle so he knew about you receiving One for All. The worrying part is there was reported signs of a child who probably wants One for All gone as much as Endeavour did." This sent chills down my spine as I worried for mine and Toga's life's.

"Which is why we have 21 students admitted to your class this year, unfortunately Toga didn't make the mark however she will be joining this year due to a special request from me and Yu so that we can give her protection as the tenth generation of One for All" Nedzu explained as I sighed out of relief.

"You'll be the only one to know this out of staff members which brings us to our next and a cheerful point. You got in without a problem so well done but I have a request of you." What he said next shocked me as my hero academy would only be part of what everyone else experienced...

Hey guys the end of the chapter is nigh and even though it had no action in it I think it's exposition was enough to get the second season rolling. Now when I say this I mean the second season of My HAREM Academia not My Hero Academia because I know where the first season of the original series ended. But thanks for reading and enjoy your day!

-Taylor/ActandRead


	9. Hiatus

I'm sorry guys I am having a writers block for this story. It's kind of like when people expect so much from the next chapter I can't write under those environments so I am finding it difficult to have a reason to actually write these. I do want to come back to this because I have so many plans for this story but for now I have to go on hiatus with this story and start writing something else for now. That being said FNIA is returning to getting wrote so have a good day and I'm sorry


End file.
